Yeoboseyo
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Don't tell me lies. Don't say good bye. I just wanna let you know. Call me baby i'll be there. Whereever you are i'll be there. KaiSoo Here! Happy Reading! :D


Tittle : Yeoboseyo?!

Cast : KaiSoo/KaiDo and Other

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Don't tell me lies. Don't say good bye. I just wanna let you know. Call me baby i'll be there. Whereever you are i'll be there. KaiSoo Here! Happy Reading! :D

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Annyeong.. minhyun balik lagi sama ff kaisoo :D *duh thor, lu kaisoo mulu bikinnya* okeh, readerdeul sekalian, ini minhyun buat karna galau banget sama banyak hal, salah satunya, ngegalau-in abang minhyun –Park ChanYeol– sama galau gara gara minhyun lagi 'kurang akrab' sama temen temen minhyun di kelas.

**Oh iya, Minhyun harap nanti kalian baca A/N yang di bawah, arra? Gamsahamnida :D**

**Minhyun buatnya sambil dengerin lagunya NU'EST – Hello ( Yeoboseyo ). Jadi mungkin kalo mau feel nya lebih kerasa, baca sambil denger lagu itu aja, ne? Tapi minhyun juga gak yakin ini feel nya dapet apa enggak, hahahaha^^**

** Oh iya, fic ini gak sepenuhnya sama kayak MV aslinya, karna minhyun juga liat arti dari lirik lagu ini, hehehe^^, *biar lebih ngerti, biar lebih nge feel, jahahahaha* jadi bisa di bilang ini song fict ke dua minhyun setelah yang KrisTao :D, semoga ada yang baca fic minhyun yang ini :P**

** Oh iya, mungkin ini fic rada random –atau emang udah random?– jadi kalau alurnya gak jelas, mianhe ne? :D**

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started

.

.

.

**_Apa kau sudah makan? Kau tau, semua tentangmu.. selalu berhasil membuatku khawatir._**

**_Yeoboseyo? Angkat telpon itu.. kumohon.._**

.

"jongin-ah, dari tadi ada panggilan masuk di handphone mu" namja manis itu mengingatkan pada namja tan yang tepat berada di sampingnya kini.

"gwechana, panggilan tidak penting..oh dan satu lagi.. jangan pernah alihkan perhatianmu dari ku saat kita sedang berdua chagiya~" namja tan itu makin mempertipis jarak di antara mereka berdua. Tanpa sekalipun perduli pada panggilan masuk pada handphone sang namja tan.

.

**_Soo Baby Calling_**

.

"jonginnie.." lagi, ia menghela nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

'kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menghubungimu..'

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

.

Entah aku yang terlalu sensitif atau memang ini semua benar, aku merasa, akhir akhir ini jongin sangat sulit dihubungi.

Aku pikir, mungkin saat ada waktu luang aku akan datang ke fakultas nya.

Aku dan jongin satu universitas, namun berbeda fakultas.

Aku sedang lenggang, maka jangan heran kalau kegiatanku lebih banyak di apartemen ketimbang di kampus.

Kalau jongin..

Hahaha, bahkan dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kerja jantungku menjadi lebih keras dari biasanya.

Jongin-ah, apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau baik baik saja? Sedang apa kau sekarang?

**_Beritahu padaku baby, kau ada dimana?_**

.

.

_"ngaaahhh.. anh~ AHH.. Jonghh –inhhh..."_

_"waeyo changi? Kau suka?" jongin memberikan smirk andalannya pada namja yang ada di bawahnya kini._

_"jjongh.. jangannhh.. ngh~ hentihh.. JONGIN!"_

.

.

Andai aku tau kau sedang apa, mungkin aku tidak akan se–khawatir ini.

**_Mungkin kau terlambat pulang karna lau lintas? _**

**_Mungkin, kamu juga lupa mengisi baterai ponsel mu lagi? _**

**_Dimanapun kamu berada, semoga kamu baik baik saja._**

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV END**

.

.

**Normal POV **

**.**

**.**

Ya.. andai kyungsoo tau jongin sedang apa..

Ah.. atau lebih baik, saya ganti kata katanya menjadi,

**Semoga kyungsoo tidak pernah tau jongin sedang apa**.

.

.

"yeoboseyo?" suara yang sangat damai itu terdengar dari seberang sana.

"hyungie.. ini aku kyungsoo.. apa kau tau jongin ada dimana? Akhir akhir ini, ia sangat sulit di hubungi, aku khawatir ia kenapa kenapa hyungie.. apa kau tau dimana jongin?" kyungsoo membor–bar–dir orang di seberang sana dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan–nya yang lumayan banyak.

"bukankah dia satu apartemen denganmu kyungsoo?" orang di seberang sana tersenyum miris tanpa di ketahui oleh kyungsoo.

"ne hyung, tapi akhir akhir ini, ia tidak pulang, ia juga sulit di hubungi, aku khawatir.. hiks.." satu isakan lolos. Kenapa kau menangis bodoh?!

"kyungsoo-ah, aku juga tidak tau jongin ada dimana, yang aku tau jongin ada bersamamu, mianhae ne?" orang di seberang sana berbicara setenang mungkin, mencoba membuat lawan bicaranya percaya akan ucapannya.

"ne hyungie, gwechana.. mianhae aku selalu merepotkanmu.."

Sambungan itu terputus. Meninggalkan dua orang dengan perasaan yang saling bertolak belakang. Perasaan khawatir dan bersalah.

.

'jonginnie.. bogoshipoyo.. hiks'

.

**'jongin-ah, kau menyakiti hati orang sebaik kyungsoo, suatu saat kau harus membayar mahal semua ini, aku.. ingin memberitahu kyungsoo, tapi.. kau adalah dongsaeng kesayanganku.. aku.. aku minta maaf pada kalian berdua, terutama pada mu, kyungsoo'** maaf tak terucap yang terlontar dari orang itu malah menghasilkan senyum miris yang sangat kentara pada wajah namja itu sendiri.

Andai ia punya keberanian, andai ia bisa memilih, andai ia bukan pengecut, andai ia tidak hanya perlu mengandai saja. Heh. Kau namja? Seriuskah?.

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

.

.

**_Aku merasa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi, itu membuatku makin memikirkanmu._**

.

.

Aku menangis di temani hujan sore ini, aku jadi berpikir, mungkin bukan hanya aku saja yang sedih sore ini, bukitnya, langit juga ikut menangis bersamaku.

Aku melihat ke arah luar, hujan turun dengan deras, tidak ada petir memang, tapi anginnya cukup besar juga.

Biasanya –dulu– jika seperti ini, jongin akan menarikku ke kamar dan memelukku di bawah selimut kami.

Jongin.. aku.. **_semua tentang mu mengkhawatirkanku.._**

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV END**

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Hujan masih turun hingga malam hari, membuat kyungsoo menggigil kedinginan di bawah selimutnya.

"mungkin besok waktu yang tepat untuk aku pergi ke fakultas jongin" ucap kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**_Selamat malam jonginnie, semoga kau baik baik saja, mimpi indah._**

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Seharusnya kyungsoo tidak memaksakan diri datang ke sini.

Mungkin harusnya sekarang ia sedang makan salad strowberry kesukaannya sambil menonton tv di apartemennya.

Kyungsoo menyesal, namun dengan ini ia tau alasan jongin akhir akhir ini sulit di hubungi dan jarang pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya berdiri. **Jongin**. **Berciuman**. **Di halte**. **Di depan matanya**.

Kyungsoo berusaha berpositif thinking, ia meraih ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi jongin.

Dan, GOTCHA! Di angkat!

"yeoboseyo?"

"jongginie.. kau.. dimana sekarang?" kyungsoo bertanya seolah ia tidak tau jongin berada di mana.

Ia berharap jongin menjawab jujur walau–

"aku ada di rumah temanku, mengerjakan tugas" jawaban dengan nada datar dan penuh kebohongan itu berhasil membuat sesuatu dalam diri kyungsoo berdenyut sakit.

–itu sangat mustahil.

"apa.. apa jonginnie sudah makan?" berusaha meredam tangisannya sendiri dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menghiraukan cairan merah yang mulai keluar dari sudut bibir itu.

"sebentar lagi mungkin aku makan" heh, jawaban dengan nada dingin kembali mengalun dari bibir namja tan itu.

"o..oohh.. yasudah.. jangan pulang terlalu larut jonginnie" mencoba tegar walau air mata sudah menggenang di ujung mata indahnya, walau darah sudah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"ne hyung.." jawaban datar kembali ia dapatkan.

"jongie?"

"ne?"

"saranghae"

**DEG**

"aku tau"

Setelahnya sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo menangis. Jongin terdiam, tak memperdulikan namja manis di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua –jongin & kyungsoo– sama sama mencoba memahami perasaan masing masing.

Mencoba menggali sedalam mungkin apa yang sebenarnya mereka tidak tau.

Mencoba untuk bertahan dan mempertahankan,

Mencoba untuk mengerti dan memahami,

Mencoba mencari sinar dalam ruang gelap bernama kekosongan,

Mencoba mencari nurani dalam hal tabu bernama cinta,

Mencoba mencari pengertian dalam ke egoisan.

"hiks.. jonginnie.."

.

'mianhae hyung'

.

.

**END**

.

.

Bercanda~ :P *dibakar*

.

.

**_A Few Months Later.._**

.

.

Jongin menyesal, tidak seharusnya ini semua terjadi.

Kyungsoo–nya pergi, meninggalkannya, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu pada namja manis itu.

"kau menyesal jongin?" suara damai namun terdengar parau itu menyentak jongin dan memaksanya kembali ke dalam dunia nyata.

"apa maksudmu hyung?" tak ada niatan menjawab dari jongin, saraf di sekitar bibirnya bergerak sendiri tanpa ia perintahkan.

"ini bayaran karna kau sudah menyakiti orang sebaik kyungsoo, nikmati hasilmu sekarang jongin"

"jangan memperburuk ke adaan hyung" suaranya sedikit meninggi saat mengucapkan kata kata tadi.

"kyungsoo, dia.. menitipkan ini untukmu, aku harap.. kau mengerti perasaan kyungsoo setelah mendengar ini" namja angelic itu menyerahkan.. mungkin semacam.. voice recorder? Entahlah.

"hyung.. gomawo.." walau pelan, namja yang di panggil itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

**_'Jangan buat adikku makin menderita tuhan..'_**

.

.

**_Yeoboseyo?_**

**_Jonginnie, kau mendengarku?_**

"hyungie.."

**_Jonginnie.._**

"ne hyung?" seperti orang bodoh, ia berbicara pada voice recorder itu, berharap voice recorder itu adalah orang yang ia cintai dan orang yang telah ia sakiti.

**_Apa sekarang kau sudah makan? Kau tau, semua tentangmu.. selalu berhasil membuatku khawatir._**

**_Mungkin, selama ini kamu terlambat pulang ke apartemen karna lalu lintas? _**

**_Mungkin, selama ini kamu juga lupa mengisi baterai ponselmu? _**

**_Dimanapun kamu berada selama ini, semoga kamu selalu baik baik saja._**

**_Jonginnie,_**

**_Saat itu aku merasa hujan akan turun, itu membuatku makin memikirkanmu._**

**_semua tentang mu mengkhawatirkanku.._**

**_Jonginnie,_**

**_Kau ingat, saat itu aku menelponmu? Ahh.. aku sering menelponmu.._**

**_Maksudku, apa kau ingat saat aku menelponmu dan kau mengangkatnya?_**

**_Kau bilang kau sedang berada di rumah temanmu, mengerjakan tugas.._**

**_Sebenarnya.._**

**_Aku tau,_**

**_Aku melihatnya,_**

**_Kau sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja manis teman satu fakultasmu,_**

**_Saat itu, aku datang ingin menemuimu dan menjemputmu karna aku pikir saat itu hujan pasti akan turun lagi.._**

**_Aku berpikir.._**

**_Bahwa kau akan berjalan sendirian di bawah derasnya hujan.._**

**_Ternyata aku salah ya? Hahaha._**

**_Aku mengikutimu –dan namja manis itu tentunya– hingga aku berada di depan rumahmu saat itu._**

**_Aku berada di depan rumahmu,_**

**_Aku mematung di tempatku, berjuta rasa sesak dan sakit menyelimuti organ di bagian dada kiriku saat itu._**

**_Jadi ternyata selama ini, hyung mu juga tau?_**

**_Apa hanya aku yang tidak tau?_**

**_Aku tidak pernah mengakatakannya padamu, karna aku pikir–_**

Jeda sebentar..

**_–aku telah kehilanganmu._**

**DEG**

**_Aku tau tindakan ini adalah tindakan seorang pengecut,_**

**_Aku tidak perduli, aku.. terlalu sakit.._**

**_Apa kau tau perasaan ini?_**

**_Jika aku berjalan makin mendekat ke arahmu –dan namja itu–_**

**_Aku serasa berjalan di atas kerikil neraka._**

**_Ini tidak masuk akal._**

**_Aku satu satunya yang selalu ada di sampingmu, aku satu satunya yang dapat membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik._**

**_Tolong katakan pada ku kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi._**

**_Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja jongie?_**

**_Kalau seperti ini, kau malah membuatku semakin sakit._**

**_Aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja itu,_**

**_Tidak bisakah kau rasakan aku melihatmu saat itu?_**

**_Melihat penuh kekosongan ke arahmu._**

**_Tolong beri penjelasan padaku besok._**

**_Katakan semuanya dan minta maaflah pada ku._**

**_Aku tau itu permintaan bodoh yang sama sekali tak akan terkabul._**

**_Aku di depan rumahmu, merindukanmu.._**

**_Tapi mungkin kamu tidak._**

**_Biarkan aku egois kali ini,_**

**_Aku ingin pergi, menenangkan perasaanku,_**

**_Dan mencoba mengembalikan seprihan hatiku yang telah kau hancurkan.._**

**_Biarkan untuk kali ini, aku tidak mengabarimu._**

**_Jongie.._**

**_Don't tell me lies._**

**_I just wanna let you know._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I only think about you boy._**

**_Jonginnnie.._**

"ne hyungie?"

**_"saranghae, jeongmalyo.. nan jeongmal.. hiks.. saranghaeyo"_**

.

.

Voice recorder itu sudah tak bersuara lagi.

"kyungie.." kai menatap nanar voice recorder itu, seakan ia menatap orang yang suaranya ada di dalam voice recorder itu.

"kyung.. kyungie.. KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

Junmyeon, namja yang merupakan hyung jongin hanya bisa menatap miris pintu kamar dongsaeng –nya itu, kali ini, ia hanya berharap dongsaeng –nya itu tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa sakit yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

**'ini bayaran atas semua ulahmu jongie, terimalah, relakan kyungsoo..'**

.

.

"kyungie.. –

.

–**Don't say good bye.**

**What would i do without you boy?**

**Call me baby..**

**Call me baby i'll be there.**

**Whereever you are.. **

**Whereever you are i'll be there."**

.

.

"kyungie.. nado saranghae.. nado saranghae.. hiks.. mianhae.. nan jeongmal mianhae.. hiks.."

.

.

**END**

.

.

Yang ini END nya beneran hehehe^^

.

.

Minhyun harap readerdeul pada baca A/N di bawah ya? :D

.

.

A/N : annyeong... readerdeul^^ gimana ff minhyun yang ini? Jujur pas ngetiknya minhyun sampe nangis loh :P gak tau ini feel nya ke rasa apa enggak, mungkin kalo mau lebih kerasa, bacanya sambil denger lagunya NU'EST – Hello ( Yeoboseyo ) aja ya? Hahahaha^^

Oh iya, kenapa minhyun harap readerdeulbaca A/N ini karna minhyun mau kasih tau beberapa hal :D di baca ne?

minta maaf kalo selama ini gak pernah bales review readerdeul :') review kalian selalu minhyun baca kok :) gomawo selama ini udah nyempetin baca dan review :D

kalo selama ini fic minhyun kecepetan dan gak jelas alurnya :') minhyun kan emang masih author newbie :P dan minhyun juga males ngetiknya :D hehehe^^

kalo selama ini ff minhyun selalu di genangi lautan typo(s) *aduuuuh dari tadi minta maaf mulu, kayak lebaran aja lu thor*

fic minhyun, murni pure se murni aqua (?) berasal dari pemikiran minhyun, minhyun gak akan pernah berani nge plagiatin ff author lain, apa lagi sunbaenim minhyun, itu sama aja gak ngehargain karya mereka :D, kalo pun minhyun nge copy ff, pasti minhyun kasih link ff aslinya :D

ngetik fic ini minhyun nangis lo~ *curcol* *bangga* :P

song fict kedua minhyun setelah ff pertama minhyun yang KrisTao itu loh~

kenapa, kalo ff, minhyun lebih seneng baca ff KrisTao, tapi kalo bikin ff, lebih nge–feel ke KaiSoo :D

, ff kelima minhyun ini mau di buat Rate M, tapi mungkin, walau minhyun itu –emang– yadong tapi umur minhyun –sangat– kurang jadi pas minhyun mau ngetik ff Rate M, itu tangan minhyun gemeteran :'( pas ngetik yang di atas ada **ah-uh-ah** aja minhyun gemeteran, sumfeh -_- jadi.. mianhe ne? Oh iya, bikin ff Rate M itu susah -_-, pen–des–krip–sian–nya lebih panjang -_- yang belom kuat fisik dan mental (?) di pastikan akan gemeteran -_-, jadi kalo ada author yang buat ff Rate M usahain di review, karna bikinnya pasti susah-_-

lagi gak akrab sama temen temen minhyun.. jadi semua perasaan minhyun, minhyun tumpahin ke ff ini :') tau deh kayak gima hasilnya *tutup muka*

** sayang semua readerdeul dan semua silent reader yang terus ngikutin ff minhyun :D, biar gimana juga kalian adalah penyemangat minhyun :D**

udah kebanyakan bacot ya? Mianhae ne :') *bbuing bbuing* sebenernya minhyun masih pengen banget ngobrol sama kalian :D tapi mau gimana lagi, nanti bacotnya kepanjangan :P

iya, minhyun juga mau minta maaf sama semua readerdeul yang kadang minta sequel sama minhyun, mianhae minhyun belum bisa penuhin, karna minhyun gak tau gimana bikin sequelnya -_-, bikin ff nya aja minhyun kudu meres otak dulu, hahahaha^^ maafin minhyun ne? :D

** , readerdeul, silent reader, reviewer(s) :D. Gomawo NU'EST :D *kayak apa aja lu thor-_-***

Okeeehhh.. sekian^^ and..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Or

F

L

A

M

E

Please^^ Gomawo :D #deep bow#


End file.
